So Far
by SPNWinchesters
Summary: SISFIC Aiden was just a normal, eighteen year old, right? Wrong. Her brother's were none other than Sam and Dean Winchester. How can you be normal when you're a Winchester. Spin-off, deviates completely from plot! WARNING: Bad language and stuff, Sibling fluff if you don't like, don't read :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I groaned, rubbing my tired eyes. The midday sun filtered through mt window, casting a warm light across my bed.

"Get up, sleepy head. Your phone's been going off nonstop." My roommate, Day, called from the bathroom. I reached over and grabbed my phone, tapping the screen to see six missed calls from my brother, Dean. I quickly redialed his number and stepped into the hallway of my dorm room to take the call.

"Aiden! Thank god you answered!" Sam's voice came through, startling me.

"Sam? Isn't this Dean's phone? Is everything okay?" my panic spiked as I heard Sam's alarmed voice.

"No, listen. I need you to stay put okay? Don't leave your dorm room today. Don't go to class, don't go to lunch. Fake sick if you have to, but for god's sake please don't leave." I knew that when Sammy started begging me to do something, it was important.

"Yeah, okay Sam. But why?" I demanded, nodding my head to the girl that was passing my dorm room, sending me strange looks. I wondered why until I realized that my hair probably looked like a rat's nest, and my eyeliner was smeared all over my face from the previous night.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Just don't leave. Dean and I are on our way. You've got holy water? Salt? What about devil's traps?" He fired questions at me rapidly, and it took my still-tired brain a few seconds to comprehend what he was asking.

"Check, check, and check." I replied, rubbing my stinging eyes. "Sam-" He cut me off before I could ask any more questions.

"Stay in your dorm." He commanded before a click sounded and the dial tone filled my ears. My jaw dropped open in disbelief. Rolling my eyes, I stepped back into the room to see Day sitting at her desk printing out a paper she needed for her psychology class.

"Hey, you gonna shower? Don't you have class in an hour?" She asked, barely glancing up as she zipped up her backpack and shoved her phone into her pocket. I didn't respond immediately, instead taking the time to look at her.

Day was beautiful. She was tall and exotic. With sparkling blue eyes and cherry blond hair that cascaded down her back in natural ringlets, she was every man's dream. I had always been jealous of the girl, but she didn't seem to understand the magnitude of her own beauty.

"Aiden?" She snapped in my face, dragging me from my thoughts. "Is everything okay?" Her face showed concern, her eyes worried and scared. I shook my head, reaching up to scratch my cheek.

"I'm not feeling too good. I think I'm gonna skip my classes today." Day gave me a knowing look, reaching over and lightly tapping me on my nose.

"I know that was your brothers. Something's going on, but whatever. I don't care. See you later." She lifted her hand in a wave and closed the door behind her. I smiled after her, rolling my eyes. Day didn't know what we did for a living, but she had a keen sense of observation and frequently picked up on the strange happenings that occurred within my family.

A few hours later I was sitting on my computer, my hair thrown up in a sloppy pony tail. I had taken a shower and changed into dark jeans and an old ACDC T-shirt that had once been Dean's. I was typing out a report for my physics class when a loud knocking made me jump. I slowly stood up, reaching for the gun that sat on my desk beside me. As I slowly made my way along the wall towards the door, the knocking started up again, loudly and incessantly.

"Aiden, open up. It's us." Dean's low, gruff whisper sounded through the door. I peered through the peep hole before unlocking the door. It flew open, nearly hitting me in the process. My two older brothers, whom I hadn't seen in at least a year, rushed into the room and closed the door behind them, locking it again. I narrowed my eyes in confusion at them as the spun in a small circle, their eyes searching high and low.

"Care to tell me what exactly is going on?" I asked, slipping my gun back under my pillow. Dean turned to look at me, his usual hard face on. I stared back at him, daring him to do something that would piss me off. I wanted him to give me a reason to kick his ass.

Before anyone could say anything, the lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal Day and her boyfriend, Brendan. Her eyes widened as she took in my two gigantic brothers before meeting mine.

"Um, we can come back later." She pointed over her shoulder, but I shook my head mutely. Dean let out a huffy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. I smirked silently over at him as Day closed and locked the door behind her. "Is everything okay? So it was your brother on the phone this morning! I knew it! No one would be calling you that much." She laughed at her own joke as Brendan cracked a small smile, his eyes darting nervously between my brothers. I narrowed my eyes at him, not responding to Day's comment. His eyes met mine, flashing a quick red before going back to their normal brown. A smile made it's way onto his face, but it was not the smile I had usually seen Brendan wearing. This one was sadistic.

"Wow, you could cut the tension in here with a knife. Come on Brendan, let's go get some food or something." Day tried to pull him from his spot, but he wasn't budging. I swallowed harshly, frozen with fear.

"Nah, I wanna stay here and play with the Winchesters." He knocked Day aside brutally. She fell into the nightstand, hitting her head harshly on the corner before falling limp. I saw blood start to mat her hair.

"Day!" I gasped, running towards her. I was stopped as I hit a heavy wall, the breath flying from my chest as if someone had punched me.

"What did you do to her, you bastard?" Dean demanded, as I bent over, clutching my aching chest and gasping for breath. Brendan smiled before flicking his hand. The three of us were thrown against the walls and held there.

"You see, Winchesters. You put the boss back downstairs, and while some may appreciate that, most of us don't. There's a heavy price on your heads down there, and I'm going to be the one to fulfill it." He smirked, walking towards me. I breathed heavily through my nose as he dragged the tip of a blade across my neck, drawing a thin line of blood. I didn't know where he'd gotten the blade, but it burnt like hell when it touched. "Demon fire blade. You like it? I can make one just for you." He grinned, showing me his white teeth. I mustered up what I could and spat in his face. His smile dropped and he backhanded me across the face. I let out a small grunt at the contact as my head was whipped to the side. I tasted blood start to well in my mouth and I ungraciously spat it out on the floor.

"Don't touch her!" Dean yelled, struggling against his invisible bonds. Brendan shook his head, smiling sadistically as he fingered my blood on his blade.

"Dean Dean Dean. She was never in the story, buddy. She's just a nuisance, a pain in my ass. Expendable. She's never been in the big plan. She was a factor we didn't account for. But she's my leverage. Let's see. Should we kill her like mom and Jessica? I think so." I felt myself start to slide towards the ceiling, and I couldn't stop the fearful look from passing over my face.

"Dean? Sam?" I whimpered, tears dripping down my cheeks as I slowly made my way towards the ceiling.

"It's gonna be okay, Aiden. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Sam called to me in a comforting voice. "Just close your eyes, Aiden. Don't think about it okay. Everything is going to be okay. Sing for me. Will you sing for me?" I nodded, closing my eyes and softly starting to sing. My voice shook as I felt myself stop. I didn't dare open my eyes; I didn't need to to know what was going to happen next. I was going to die, just like their mom did, just like Jess did. Pretty soon, my singing turned into sobbing as a burning pain erupted in my stomach. I was being cut, and pretty soon, I would be on fire.

"I'll give you anything, please. Just...don't hurt my baby sister." Dean started begging. I froze, peaking one eye open. Brendan wasn't looking at me, instead focusing on Dean. A smile had made it's way onto Brendan's face again.

"Oh Dean. You don't know how long I've waited to do this. She kept getting in my way. Now, I get to off her, and nothing you can say will make it stop." He looked back up at me, grinning largely. I smelled it before I felt it. My skin was melting off, my insides were turning to mush. I couldn't even scream. All I could do was stare at Dean and Sam, my stomach churning as I saw the tears streaming down their faces.

"Aiden. Aiden! AIDEN!" I jolted up in bed, gasping for a breath. Day stood above me, her eyes wide and fearful. "You were having an awful nightmare. Is everything okay? Oh my god, you're burning up! Let me check your temp." It was true, I still felt like I was on fire. Slumping back onto my bed, I tried to catch my breath. Day returned with a water bottle and the thermometer. I closed my eyes, allowing her to take my temperature. "Your temp is at 101. I think you're sick. You probably shouldn't go to classes today. Do you want me to stay and take care of you?" I shook my head, peering up at her through narrowed eyes.

"No, it's okay. Go to class." I waved my hand at her, ushering her out of the room. She shrugged and picked up her backpack.

"Alright, but if you get worse call me and I'll take you to the hospital." She commanded. I nodded, lifting my hand to show her I had heard. After the door closed, I reached over and picked up my phone. I was debating calling Sam or Dean when the phone vibrated in my hand, making me jump. I looked down at the lit screen to see that it wasn't Sam or Dean, but instead my friend Lily.

"Hey Lil, what's up?" I asked tiredly into the phone. She didn't answer for a while, and that worried me.

"Aiden? Um, didn't you once tell me that your brothers were cops or something?" She asked in a weird, almost scared tone of voice.

"Uh, yeah? Why? Is everything okay?" I demanded, sitting up quickly and throwing the blankets off of my sticky legs.

"Listen, I could really use some help but...I can't call the police. They'd never believe me. They'd never believe what I saw." I narrowed my eyes at her vague answer.

"Come to my dorm room, okay? We'll talk about it there." I softly commanded her. She agreed before quickly hanging up. I rubbed my forehead and sat back down on the bed weakly. Whatever this fever was, it was definitely taking a toll on me.

I jumped when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Lily standing on the other side. Her head was down, her black hair falling down around her shoulders, and she was wringing her hands nervously. I silently stepped aside to let her in. She turned to look up at me, biting her lip.

"Lily, tell me what's going on." I whispered softly. She frowned and looked down at the carpeted floor. "What did you see?" I asked, taking a step towards her. She shook her head, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Nothing. I mean, I did see something. I saw someone get murdered right before my eyes, but...I didn't actually see anything. They just fell down, but there was a hole, like someone had stabbed them, and they were bleeding, but..." I nodded, to show that I understood. "Aiden, am I going crazy?" She asked softly. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"You aren't crazy. I can't tell you what's going on, because I don't know, but I'll call Sam and Dean and get them down here." She nodded her thanks at me and quickly walked out of my room. I picked up my phone again, dialing the number by memory.

"Aiden?" Sam's voice picked up the phone. Hearing him say my name made the terrors of the nightmare come back, and I froze for a second. "Are you there?" Shaking my head out of my stupor, I quickly answered Sam.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Listen, I think you guys need to get down here. Something weird is going on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat at the table in the diner, nervously biting my fingernails and sipping on the now cold coffee that sat in front of me. It was hard to concentrate on eating when I would be seeing my brothers again. I wondered vaguely if Dean was still upset about the small scratch I had put on his car when he'd sent me away to college.

I didn't have time to ponder it. The bell rang, signaling the door had opened. I looked up to see my brothers making their way towards me. A large grin broke out on my face. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

There were no hugs shared, no wonderful family reunion. I wasn't expecting there to be, but when Dean wouldn't even look my way, I was injured. I remained silent, waiting for one of them to speak first.

"It's been a while, Aiden." Dean finally spoke, picking at his fingernails. "How's it been in normalsville USA?" I scowled at him while Sam nudged him, warning him not to make a scene.

"It's just great." I shot back scathingly. "I love taking classes and acting like a normal person when my brothers are out there risking their lives and doing what I love without me." I spat sarcastically. Dean shifted in his seat and I could tell he was trying not to get mad.

"Seriously guys? It hasn't even been two minutes." Sam tried to diffuse the situation arising between us. I shot him a look, which he returned. I rolled my eyes at Sammy but complied anyway, sinking lower in my seat.

"Tell us about this case." Dean finally looked up at me, piercing me with his bright green eyes. I rolled my eyes as he shot me a grin, letting me know that he wasn't upset with me. Relief bubbled in my chest.

"My friend Lily said that she saw someone get murdered." Sam nodded, urging me to go on with his eyes. "But, she didn't SEE anyone doing the murdering. She said the man was stabbed, but there wasn't anyone around to stab him except for her." I shook my head, rubbing my temples. They were pounding, and my fever was still going up. "There have been other strange deaths like this recently. A girl in one of my classes was choked to death. They found the bruises around her neck, but..." I trailed off, shaking my head. "She was in a padded locked room with security and a straitjacket. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?" Sam and Dean nodded, quickly ordering food from the old waitress that was serving us. "I was thinking it sounds like a pissed off spirit. I did some research. None of the victims have anything in common. They were just five random strangers. But doesn't that seem a little too coincidental?" I asked rhetorically.

"The man who was stabbed, what's his name?" Sam asked, glancing up as the woman placed his food in front of him. She shot him a strange look before walking away, leaving the three of us to talk in peace.

"Larry Whitner." I read off of the paper in my hand before glancing up at them with a knowing smile. "Looks like it's time to pay Mr. Whitner a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wasn't old enough to pose as the Feds to get into the morgue, so I stayed outside in the Impala and listened to my iPod. It was fairly boring, staring out the window at the same things for what felt like hours, but a rustle in the trees off to my left alerted me. I raised my head slightly and took my earbuds out to listen as I stepped out of the car and softly shut the door. I heard a slight breathing and more rustling as I made my way over towards it cautiously. As I got close, I reached out with the tip of my shotgun and quickly whacked the leaves away.

A cry made it's way out of my throat as I quickly backpedaled. A large stray came barreling from the bushes, nearly knocking me over as I tried to jump out of it's way. I put my gun down and leaned over, breathless from the sudden scare.

"Aiden?" I jumped, spinning around to see Dean and Sam standing behind me. "What're you doing?" I shook my head, pushing past the two of them and earning myself two heated, yet confused stares.

"I thought I heard something, so I went to go check it out. It was nothing." I felt myself becoming red at the thought of telling my brothers that I, big bad Aiden Winchester, had been scared shitless by a stray dog.

"Whatever." Dean shrugged, climbing into the Impala and turning it on. The engine roared to life, making shivers rise on my arms.

"So what did you find out about Larry Whitner?" I asked from the backseat, putting my chin on the bench seat between Dean and Sam.

"Well, there was nothing freaky or bad about him. Had a wife and two kids, a nine to five job, and was devoutly Catholic." Sam flipped through some papers. "It's almost like he was TOO good. No traffic violations of any kind, volunteered at the homeless shelter every weekend. The man practically donated all of his money to the orphanage." He read off. I shuddered.

"Talk about a goody two-shoes." I muttered, flopping back into the seat.

"I think it's time we pay Ms. Whitner a visit." Dean turned onto a suburban street and slowly drove down it until he came to a house. I climbed out of the car, stretching my arms into the sky. I'd been sitting in that Impala for hours, I was ready to do something active. "You can't come in with us." Dean pointed out. I chuckled, nodding at him.

"I know. I'm just gonna take a walk. Let me know when you're finished." I pointed the direction I was going before taking off.

"Be careful." Sam called after me. I rose my hand in a wave to show that I'd heard him as I practically ran down the street. As soon as I turned a corner, I slowed down and closed my eyes. Every time Sam spoke my name, or told me it was okay, I was only reminded of my nightmare. It was becoming constant and recurring. I knew I'd have to tell Dean and Sam eventually, but until I was ready, it was going to be my little secret.

I walked as I was lost in thought, not noticing the boy in front of me until I had practically run him over.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I gasped, holding my hands out. He chuckled and reached up to scratch the back of his head nervously. He looked about my age, maybe a little younger.

"No it's okay. It's not every day you run into a gorgeous girl on the sidewalk. Wow, did I just say that out loud?" He blushed bright red, biting his lip. I giggled and stuck my hand towards him.

"Aiden." He grinned, shaking my hand brightly.

"Mark." He replied back. I gestured to my side for him to join me as I continued my walk. He fell into step beside me, walking in a soft silence until he decided to break it. "So what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked, looking down at me with a breathtaking smile.

"Just trying to get away from my brothers. They can be a pain sometimes." I replied, smiling nonetheless. Mark nodded like he knew what I was talking about.

"I have a younger brother." He said as if it should explain everything.

"How about you though? Why are you out here?" I asked curiously, glancing down at his hand lightly brushed mine. His cheeks tinged pink and he moved away from me slightly.

"Just had a lot on my mind. I'm kinda going through a hard time right now." He shook his head, scratching it again. "Not like you'd want to hear. Sorry, I'm kind of a downer right now." He looked down at his feet.

"It's okay. If you want to talk about it, go ahead. I've been told I'm a pretty good listener." Mark grinned over at me before taking a deep breath.

"Well uh, my dad was murdered a few days ago, stabbed while walking to his car on his way to work. The one witness said that she didn't even see anyone, he just...fell over with a knife wound in his chest. She swears up and down that's the truth, and they can't reference it because she was the only witness. If you ask me, she's probably the one who did it." I didn't answer, just smiled over at him and urged him to continue. "But that's besides the point. I know why he was killed." I cocked my head curiously, my thoughts racing. If this was Mr. Whitner we were talking about, this could be a huge lead. "When he was younger, he was in this cult thing. One day, they were doing whatever cults do, and they decided to sacrifice one of the younger boys to Satan. They stabbed him, choked him, burned him, anything they could think of. Right before he died, the boy whispered 'you'll regret this, I promise'." I shivered at the thought as he let out a laugh. "Creepy right?" I looked up at him, confused.

"Where'd you get that story, Mark?" I asked biting my lip. He didn't answer, looking away from me. "Mark?" I stopped, grabbing his arm before jerking back. He was freezing. Mark turned to me with a forlorn expression on his face.

"I just wanted to be a part of them. I just wanted to be accepted." He whispered before blinking quickly, tears coming to his eyes. "I'll show them the pain I felt. I show them all." I winced as he grabbed my arm tightly. "Will you help me, Aiden?" By this time, I was struggling out of his hold.

"Let me go. I'm not going to help you murder people. I'll help you cross over." I could tell this wasn't Mark speaking. It was the specter, taken over Mark's body to communicate with me. His face grew angry as he threw my arm out of his grip.

"Fine, you won't help me? I'll just kill you." I gasped as his fist slammed into my lungs. Falling to the ground, I writhed as I tried to get my breath back. Mark leaned down into my face, holding a lighter in his hand. "You'll burn, Aiden. BURN!" I let out an involuntary scream as the fire met with my arm. He held it there, laughing sadistically as I tried to get away from him. I was still winded, though, and he was holding me to the ground tightly. Tears rolled down my cheeks as he continued to hold the lighter to different places on my arms and exposed stomach.

"SAM! DEAN!" I screamed, thrashing around with all of my might. Mark was taller and heavier than I was, however, and while I was strong for a girl, Mark had super human strength right now.

Suddenly, the weight was knocked off of me. I looked up into the face of my savior, relieved to see Sammy standing over me. I looked over at Mark as Sammy helped me up, allowing me to lean on him. I tried not to cry. I was a Winchester, and Winchesters don't cry, but no matter what I tried, the tears continued to come.

As I looked back at Mark, I saw a black goo leak out of his ear. Ectoplasm. We were definitely dealing with a pissed off spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm gonna KILL that spirit." Dean roared, pacing the motel room as Sam rubbed burn cream on all of the spots Mark had managed to do damage to. I winced slightly as he touched one of the worse ones. It was a fairly decent size, taking up a large quantity of my stomach. I knew these were all going to scar, but I could honestly care less.

"Sorry, Aiden. I have to, I know it hurts kiddo." I frowned, nodding and bracing myself as he rubbed more burn cream on it. "There, all done. Good job, sis. You sat still pretty much that entire time." I rolled my eyes as he smiled at me.

"Do I get a lollipop?" I asked sarcastically, standing and stretching my sore ribs. "At least we know how all the murders are connected." I picked up the papers we had found on Larry's cult. It had disbanded a month after the unsolved murder of one of the new members.

"I would have liked to keep us unhurt and found out." Dean muttered, snatching the papers from my hand. "So this spirit must be pretty pissed off." He commented. "I mean, they tortured him and then tried to use him to raise Satan. Even if he had lived through it, you're never the same after you've been tortured like that." I winced, sending a look to Sam. He didn't see it, instead he was looking at the ground and nodding in agreement. The two of them knew from experience what it was like to be tortured.

"Well, not to put a damper on the party or anything, but I've gotta be getting back to school. Believe it or not, I do have classes I have to attend." I reminded them, walking towards the door. "Dean, mind giving me a lift back?" I asked, not giving him a choice as I tossed the keys at him and walked towards the Impala. I could feel him roll his eyes at my back before he followed me, saying a quick goodbye to Sam. I waited patiently for Dean to unlock the doors before sitting down and doing my seat-belt. It was silent for the duration of the drive. Neither of us wanted to talk to each other. We were still upset with each other over a fight that had happened over a year ago. As soon as we had pulled up to my dorm, I was out of the car, leaning down to talk to Dean inside. "I've got classes I have to attend tomorrow, so I can't go anywhere with you guys, but keep me updated, okay?" He only grunted in response. I slammed the door shut and watched him drive away before walking into my dorm building. I quickly made my way to my room and unlocked it, opening it and freezing.

My mouth opened, but no noise came out. My breath had been knocked from my chest and my hands shook as I clumsily fumbled for my phone. My first call was to 911. Turning around, I decided not to look at the gruesome scene anymore. No matter how much I tried to get it out of my head, however, it stayed etched in my memory.

Day was laid across her bed, bloody and torn up. Her mouth was open wide in a silent scream, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Written across the wall in her blood were the words 'You're next.'. I felt a copper taste in my mouth as I mechanically told the police what I had seen when I'd come in. The doctors estimated her time of death to be a day ago, and I wondered briefly how no one had managed to smell the rotten stench wafting from our closed door.

"Where were you when this happened, Ms. Williams." I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"I was with my brothers." My brothers! With a gasp, I lunged for my phone, which was sitting on the floor where I'd dropped it after the call to 911. The officer left me alone, stating that he was done with questions. I actually think he had several more, but decided not to bother me as I went off into a different part of the hallway and hastily dialed Sam's number. The line came up as busy. With a huff of anger, I dialed Dean's number with no response. With a scream of anger and sadness, I threw my phone angrily at the ground before collapsing into loud sobs that wracked my entire body.

"SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT!" I screamed, pounding my fists into the floor. She had been my best friend, the one who accepted all the weird parts of me and didn't ask questions about why I was so secretive. She just wanted to be with me, and that was all I wanted with her.

Suddenly, my phone rang next to me. Composing myself, I answered it to Sam's voice.

"Hey sorry, I was on the phone with Bobby. Is everything okay? Didn't Dean just drop you off?" I waited for him to be finished before I answered in a numb tone.

"Please come here." Sam didn't ask any more questions. He merely told me that they were on the way and hung up the phone. About fifteen minutes later, I heard them rushing down the hall yelling my name. I was still sitting where I had collapsed, staring at the floor as thoughts raced around in my head.

"Aiden. What the hell happened? There are police crawling in this place!" Dean exclaimed, shaking my shoulder. "Aiden!" I looked up at him with broken eyes. He straightened up, his hard mask coming over his face.

"She didn't deserve it, Dean." I whispered, shaking my head.

"Who didn't deserve what? You gotta be more specific." I shook my head at them and pointed to my room, which the police were now taping off. Everyone from my dorm had been evacuated as soon as the police had arrived, and I was scared to see the crowd that had probably gathered at the door to find out what happened.

Dean and Sam peered into the room and winced. They quickly backed out of the room and came back over to me. Sam crouched down next to me and wrapped his big arms around me, pressing my face into his shoulder. I didn't say anything, I didn't cry anymore. She hated crying, so I wouldn't cry, just for her. I wrapped my arms around Sam's torso and squeezed him tightly for a few minutes before letting go. He helped me to my feet and I stood, facing the two of them with my arms crossed over my chest. A determined look passed over my face.

"I'm done with living the normal live. Screw it. Let's go hunting."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dean! Just do it already!" I screamed, gasping as I was hit with another blow to the chest. We had finally found out where the body was buried, and were just about to salt it and burn it when the spirit showed up. Clearly, he was reluctant to leave his unfinished business.

"I can't find the stupid lighter!" Dean shouted back as he ruffled around in the grass for the small object. "Just keep him busy for a little bit longer!" I grunted as I was slammed again from a different side.

"Sure Dean, just throw me to the wolves why don't you." I mumbled, spinning in a circle with my gun at the ready. This spirit was fast, faster than any spirit I'd ever fought before. I turned around and suddenly caught sight of him standing behind Sam with his hand raised. "SAMMY DUCK!" I raised my gun and pulled the trigger as Sam dropped to the floor on instinct. The spirit let out a yell and staggered back from the rock-salt bullet, but didn't disappear like I'd expected him to. Instead, he got angrier.

"Aha!" Dean shouted in victory, raising the lighter into the air.

"Enough with the theatrics! I'm getting my ass whooped over here!" I yelled angrily at him as I caught a heavy kick to the back of my knees. I fell to the ground, throwing my hands out to catch myself as the gun flew from my hands. A foot seemed to be pressing down on the back of my head, shoving my face into the grass and making it impossible for me to breathe.

"You will die, Aiden Winchester." I flailed my arms as I heard a sudden screaming, and then the pressure was gone. I sat up, wiping the dirt from my face and sending Dean a pointed glare. He only smirked and walked away.

"I don't know why he hates me so much." I complained to Sam as he headed over to help me up. He shrugged, picking me up off of the ground and helping me dust myself off.

"He doesn't hate you Aiden." Sam mumbled, picking up my gun for me and leading me towards the car with his hand on the small of my back, pushing me slightly.

"Yeah, he just doesn't like me at all." I replied snarkily, rolling my eyes at him. "That's why he sent me away, and that's why he keeps giving me all the hard work." Sam sighed, knowing there was nothing he could say or do to make me change my mind.

The truth was, I knew Dean didn't hate me. I even knew he didn't dislike me. He cared about me, and I knew that, but it got tiring to be the youngest, and the only girl in a family of boys. They treated me like I was weak and breakable. I snorted out loud, despite myself and crawled into the back of the Impala.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." I stated as Sam got in the passenger's seat. Dean didn't say anything, tearing away from the cemetery. I leaned back in the seat, closing my eyes and rubbing my throbbing temples. I didn't see it, but I could feel Dean's gaze from the rear-view mirror.

"You sure you don't want to stay for the funeral?" Sam asked softly. I opened my eyes and looked at him questioningly. "Day's funeral." He elaborated. I shook my head, letting out a small laugh.

"She's not having one." I replied, folding my feet up under me and leaning forward so I could talk to him easier. "She always told me she didn't want a funeral or ceremony or anything. She's been sent to the funeral home where they're going to get her ready and then she's going to be buried, and no one will ever know she's even gone. That's the way she wanted it." Sam frowned, turning to look at me. I could see in his big eyes that a 'chick flick moment' as Dean liked to call them, was coming.

"Aiden-" I held up my hand, halting him mid sentence.

"I'm fine, Samantha." I chuckled, giving his shoulder a light shove. He smiled back, but didn't seem convinced. I shrugged and leaned back in his seat. It wasn't my problem if he didn't believe me. I knew how I was feeling. I was feeling bitter and angry, but I was coping with her death just fine.

We split town that night. I felt better as soon as we were out of city limits. That stupid city just had too many feelings, too many emotions for me. I sighed and pulled my hoodie off to use it as a pillow. Stretching out in the back seat of the Impala, I closed my eyes and let the conversation from my brothers in the front seat lull me to sleep.

In the front seat, Sam looked back at his sister, ready to include her in the conversation. Instead he found her sleeping peacefully, slight snores coming out of her open mouth as he chest rose and fell slightly. Sam couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see her like this, instead of angry and hurting like she was. Sam knew she wasn't fine, in fact she was the opposite of fine. But just like Dean, unless she felt like talking, Aiden kept it all bottled up inside. She had picked that up from Dean.

Shaking his long hair out of his face, Sam removed his hoodie and draped it over her slim body. It wasn't exactly warm in the car, and Dean wasn't big on turning the heater on.

"She okay?" Dean asked gruffly, glancing over at Sam. Sam shrugged in a reply, letting out a small sigh.

"Says she is. I can tell she isn't, though." He replied. Dean nodded in agreement, staring out the front windshield into the night sky.

"She thinks I hate her." It wasn't a question, Dean had heard the conversation she'd had with Sammy earlier, at the cemetery.

"It seems that way, man, but don't take it too personally. I'm sure she knows you don't hate her. She just likes seeing you riled up." Sam wasn't sure that was the truth. She seemed genuine when she had asked Sam why Dean hated her so much.

Dean let out a small groan, clenching the steering wheel in frustration. "I don't hate her." He muttered to Sam.

"I know man, you don't have to tell me that." Sam knew that Dean actually cared an awful lot for their younger sister. He cared about her so much that he had sent her away, knowing full well that she would never forgive him for it. He'd just wanted her to have a normal life. "But, whatever this is between you two, it's gotta stop. We can't work together as a team if you two are always fighting it out."

I frowned in the back seat. Sam was right, but I didn't want to admit that. I wanted to act immature and ignore Dean forever. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a small voice spoke up.

_You know that's impossible. You love him too much._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Home sweet home." I exclaimed dramatically, falling onto one of the beds in the motel room. Dean rolled his eyes, but cracked a smile at me anyway. We had literally been driving all night, and it was nine in the morning right now. I knew we all needed sleep, but my mind was racing. There was no way sleep would be possible at this point. After Dean and Sam were definitely asleep, I tiptoed as quietly as I could out of the room and softly pulled the door closed behind me. I walked around the motel until I found a small playground.

The whole motel seemed practically deserted, so the creepy playground just made it worse. I chuckled at my own stupidity and took a seat on one of the squeaking swings. I looked down at my feet as I slightly pushed myself back and forth, making the rusted metal chain squeak loudly. Footsteps alerted me to a presence, but I didn't have to look up to know who it was. He took a seat on the swing next to me, but didn't say anything.

"What, Sam?" I mumbled, kicking at the ground with the toe of my combat boots. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I just...are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I could feel him looking at me, so I met his eyes with mine, a graceful smile on my face.

"I'm fine, Sam. Stop worrying." He grinned and looked down, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I know. I worry too much." I nodded, letting out a small chuckle. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Sam spoke up again. "He worries too, ya know." I glanced up at him with a confused expression. "Dean, I mean." He elaborated. "He worries about you a lot. He just doesn't show it." I scowled down at the ground.

"Don't, Sam. I don't want to hear this. Dean and I don't get along. That's that." I replied feebly. I wasn't up for arguing with Sam about our older brother.

"That's bull, Aiden Grace. You and I both know that you used to idolize him. You'd follow him around and do everything that he did. You went to him when you were hurt, or just in need of a friend. He was your best friend, Aiden. What happened to that?" I frowned as Sam reminded me of the complete adoration I'd once held for Dean.

"He sent me away." I whispered, my voice breaking. I shook my head angrily. I refused to cry about this.

"He did that to protect you, kiddo." I started to reply, but he stopped me. "Just hear me out, okay?" I sighed, but nodded reluctantly. "In case you've forgotten, Dean and me, we started the apocalypse. Neither of us wanted you in the middle of that. Dean told me he'd take one for the team and tell you, even though he knew you wouldn't ever forgive him for sending you away. It was a group decision, Aiden, but if you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. I'm the one who suggested college." I shook my head as he finished.

"I'm not mad about the college, I just..." I sighed angrily and stood up abruptly. "I don't want to talk about this, Sam." I stated forcefully. He raised his hands in surrender and stood up as well.

"Then we won't talk about it. Let's go back to the room." I nodded, following my gigantor of a brother back to the motel room. When we stepped in, Dean was spread eagle on the bed, sleeping peacefully. I smiled at the sight, covering my mouth as a giggle erupted from it. "Come on kiddo, let's get some sleep." Sam climbed into one side of the bed and me in the other side. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep with Sam's breathing form next to me.

I woke up what felt like eons later. Sitting up, I swung my head around, looking for a clock. What I saw instead was Dean stepping out of the bathroom rubbing his head down with a towel.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He grinned, throwing the towel back in the bathroom and walking to where his weapons were spread out on the small kitchen table.

"What time is it?" I groaned, rubbing my itching eyes before climbing out of bed.

"Eight o clock in the morning." I choked on my spit, freezing and staring at him with wide eyes.

"I slept through the entire day and into the next?!" I gasped incredulously. Dean nodded, not looking at me as he spoke.

"We didn't want to wake you when we got food. It's not hard to see you haven't been sleeping well. We just thought you could use the rest." Dean and I'd had our differences before, but I could always tell he cared about me from the little things he did, like let me sleep an entire day without waking me up. Without thinking, I walked up to him where he was standing and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thanks Dean." I mumbled as he tensed before quickly hugging me back. We released each other and he just smiled and nodded his head at me. "I'm going to go shower." I pointed with my thumb over my shoulder towards the bathroom door.

"Sounds good. Sam is bringing back food. I told him to bring you some, I figured you would be waking up pretty soon." I smiled, shaking my head at him. He knew me so well, even though we hadn't been together in a year. "Chocolate chip pancakes still your favorite?" He smirked, already knowing they were. I grinned and punched his shoulder lightly before stepping into the bathroom with my bag and locking the door.

The warm water washed away any grime and sweat I had collected from my entire day of sleeping. When I stepped out of the shower, I felt refreshed and ready to hunt some creatures. I stepped out of the bathroom in my dark skinny jeans and black shirt that read 'Got Music?' on it. Sam was back by that time, and the two of them were hunched over Sam's laptop reading something and talking in hushed whispers to each other.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, trying to peer over their shoulders. Sam moved aside so I could read the news article he had up. "Sammy, that doesn't sound like our type of thing. That sounds like suicide." I pointed out, frowning at him. He shook his head and closed the laptop.

"I know what it looks like, Aiden. I'm telling you though, something killed that man. I just...I feel it." I narrowed my eyes at him, sharing a glance with Dean.

"Guys-" Sam started, knowing we were probably thinking of his visions, and then of the demon blood that he'd consumed by the gallons.

"So how about those pancakes?" I interrupted, looking around in search of my food. Sam only sighed and held the box out for me with a fork. I grinned and plopped onto the seat across from him to eat them as the two continued talking.

"Sam, I'm not sure I can trust your 'feeling'. If I went with every feeling I've ever had," He glanced at me quickly and then back to Sam, lowering his voice, "Well, you know." Sam nodded., also looking at me. I pretended not to hear them, not caring to get into an argument on this particular day.

"Dean, why don't you trust me?" Sam asked carefully. "I'm not on Demon blood anymore. You guys know that better than anyone else." He was starting to get angry as neither Dean nor I looked at him.

"It's just that, well, I don't think we can trust your feelings, Sammy. They've been wrong before." Dean replied, treading carefully. Apparently not carefully enough. Sam exploded.

"What? You're talking about Ruby?" He demanded, looking between the two of us. "Yeah, so I've made some mistakes. We all have, but I still trust you guys!" He practically yelled.

"Yeah, but none of them were as big as yours." I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have bitten my tongue, or shoved more pancakes into my mouth. The words had just flown out without a second thought, and I knew they were a mistake as soon as they had left the tip of my tongue.

"So that's how you want to play it, Aiden Grace." I winced when he used my middle name. The boys only did that when they were seriously pissed at me. "Let's talk about some of the mistakes you've made, shall we?" I hated when Sam got like this. "Let's see, letting that demon right into our motel room because he was a cute boy." I rolled my eyes at that. It hadn't even been a strong demon, Dean had ganked him easily. "Or maybe the time that you shot Dean." I winced at that and looked down at my hands, resting in my lap. "How about the time you almost ran that woman over with the Impala?"

"Dude, stop. Don't take this out on her." Dean tried to stop him, speaking gruffly and abruptly. Sam ignored him.

"How about the most recent time when you let your best friend get murdered in her dorm room." I froze, as did he and Dean. "No...no, I didn't mean that Aiden I'm sorry." He stammered, flustered.

"You can't undo it, Sam." I whispered, clenching my fists in my lap. "I'm going out." I stated, standing up and quickly leaving the room. I felt like shit. I couldn't believe he had so easily spoken of that.

_Yeah, you're right Sam. It was a mistake. It was a mistake getting close to her. It was a mistake not warning her. It was a mistake not being by her side. I was a mistake, Sam._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Neither Dean nor Sam came after me as I stomped angrily away from the motel. Part of me was glad for the isolation, but another part of me longed to hear them coming after me, calling my name. Shaking my head angrily, I blinked rapidly. I would not cry. I had already cried too much over her death.

"Something bothering you?" A voice from my side made me glance over. A girl was walking next to me, smiling caringly over at me. Her eyes sparkled with pure concern and kindness. I was immediately on guard as I looked back down at the sidewalk.

"No." I mumbled in reply. "I have to go." I started to turn, but she reached for my arm. Her fingers seemed to burn as they met my arm. I gasped and jumped away, grasping my arm in fear. She let a sadistic smile rise on her face as her eyes flickered black.

"I can't let you do that. You see, Aiden Winchester. You're in the way. But guess what? Sammy and Dean, they don't love you. You're just another responsibility to them. Another burden on their heavy shoulders. So here's a proposition for you. Go away." I shook my head, taking a small step back.

"What? You want me to run away from them? I know my brothers. That will just distract them even more." She threw her head back, letting out a loud laugh.

"No sweetie. I want you to kill yourself. See, if any of us do it, the boys will be dead set on trying to kill us. But we just can't have that. If it's a suicide, then there's nobody to blame but you." I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"They know I'd never do that. Why am I in your way anyway? Your boss is back in this pit, and there isn't anything you can do to reverse it." I taunted. The demon chuckled, rolling her eyes at me.

"The Winchester boys are apart of something big." She replied mysteriously.

"Bigger than the apocalypse? Sorry babe, I don't think you can top that." I replied, snorting as we circled each other.

"You're right. We can't top that. But what can happen is your brothers are going to be the ones who let all of us littler demons out. We've got a plan." She stated, smiling nonchalantly.

"Yeah, bullshit. I'm going to tell them about this." I stated, backing away from her. She shrugged and turned around.

"Whatever, they'll do it anyway. But just remember what I said. They don't love you, and neither did daddy." I ignored her as I quickly hurried away. Despite my brave facade, fear made my heart pound. It seemed like hours before I made it back to the motel room. The Impala was gone, making me sigh. I rushed into the room, slamming the door and quickly salting the windows and door. I wasn't taking any chances.

I distracted myself for the rest of the night by writing in my journal. I waited up for hours for Sam and Dean to return, but by one in the morning, I was beat. Laying down in the bed, I flipped the lamp off and curled up under the sheets.

I had the same nightmare that night, and when I awoke in the morning, I had a high fever again. I sat up and stretched before looking around. The room was unchanged, meaning my brothers hadn't returned at all. I glanced at the clock to see that it was six AM.

With concern heavy in my heart, I called Dean's number. It went straight to voicemail, as did Sammy's. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go out and look for them, I had no idea where they might be, but I wasn't about to sit around and wait for them to appear. Deciding to take a shower before asking around some of the bars, I quickly got ready and left the motel room, tucking the key into the pocket of my leather jacket.

I entered the bar to find the only person in the building was the bartender. When he looked up at me, I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash black, but I was too concerned with finding my brothers to register it. That was my first mistake.

My second mistake was leaving the doorway to walk up to the counter. I tensed as I heard the lock click behind me. My third mistake was continuing my walk to the bar.

"Where are my brothers?" I demanded, reaching for the knife hidden under my coat. The demon smiled and flicked his head, sending my knife skidding across the floor.

"That won't do much to me." He taunted, leaning up against the bar.

"Where. Are. My. Brothers." I growled, enunciating each word and leaning towards him. "Tell me now, and I might think about sending you back without all the torture." I was bluffing. I had nothing to torture him with, no devil's trap to hold him down, and no demon killing knife.

"Don't worry, they're alive. A little worse for wear, but alive nonetheless." My hands clenched at my sides. My brothers were hurt and I was powerless to do anything about it. "Don't fool yourself, Aiden. You can't hurt me. You don't have the power, or the tools. You're a sheep in a pack full of wolves." I glanced around, narrowing my eyes as more demons stepped out from the bathrooms and behind the bar. "You see, we need Sam and Dean here to release us all from the pit, and you're our bargaining chip. You fell right into our little trap." I struggled against the tight hold that appeared on my arms, locking them behind my back. A rope was tied tightly around my wrists, a gun pressed to my skull.

"Aiden!" My brothers both shouted as I was shoved, bound and gagged, into the back room. The barrel of the gun was still pressed tightly against my skull, making me tremble in fear. This was it. This was how I was going to die.

Sam and Dean struggled, bound to chairs. I stared at them, my eyes hard. I refused to show fear in front of these bastards.

"She's got nothing to do with this. Let her go." Dean demanded, struggling against the rope that held him in place. I could see it was becoming loose, but didn't let on to that fact. He didn't need me ruining his only chance to save all three of us.

"I don't think so. Not unless you agree to the previous conditions. You raise us from hell, let us loose on the world, turn yourselves in, and go straight back to the rack. You can take little sister with you, or you can let her die right here, right now. Either way, she's going to hell." Dean smirked at this.

"No way. You can't go to hell if you're not a bad person." A sudden growl from beside me made me jump, despite my hard exterior.

"You can if a hell hound drags you there. He's my own personal slave." The bartender patted the air where the hell hound's head must have been.

"Don't touch my little sister or I swear I'll rip you to pieces." Sam grunted, baring his teeth at the bartender.

"You can save her, boys. Just agree. All it takes is a yes and a little something to keep your word. Say...Aiden's soul." My eyes widened as memories of the soulless Sam flashed through my head. I didn't want to be that person.

"No way in hell. That wasn't in the deal." Dean replied angrily. "I'm not giving up my baby sister's soul. You're crazy if you think that's going to happen." I was glad to hear Dean say this, but somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice told me that if it was between me or Sam, he'd save Sam. Always.

"Have it your way then." The bartender shrugged. "Sick her." I wrenched myself from the demon's grip I was in as I tried to get away from the invisible hound. I heard a tearing as claws raked my leg, making me fall to the ground. I didn't feel the pain as I tried to crawl away with bound hands.

"Wait wait stop! Fine, just please stop!" Dean pleaded. I could hear the tears in his voice, and that scared me more than anything in the world.

"It's too late, Dean." I tried to scream as claws ravaged my torso. Blood spurted from my open wounds as tears cascaded down my cheeks.

This was it. This was my end. My brothers would always be my downfall. My eyes flickered shut as I heard one last heartbroken scream from Sam, and then silence. It was over. I was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It didn't take long for Dean to bust his bonds open. He'd been working on them the entire time. If only he could have stalled a little bit longer, he could have saved her. He couldn't focus on that right now, though. Quickly picking up his gun, he sent rock-salt bullets at every demon in sight. They scattered after that, but not without sharing a laugh at Aiden's misfortune.

"Not again. Not you too, Aiden." Sam was muttering, crouching next to his sister's ravaged body. Tears dripped onto her as he shook her shoulders violently. "Not you too!" He screamed, collapsing over her bloody body, shaking with sobs. Dean stood a few feet away, staring down at her face. Her eyes were open wide in panic, and the gag around her mouth was soaked in blood. Dean dropped to his knees next to her and struggled to untie the gag. As he took it away from her mouth, a sudden mumbling made it to his ear. His heart practically stopped as he leaned down, placing his ear next to her mouth. She was breathing. She was talking.

"Sam! Sam get off of her!" Dean shoved him off as he yanked his jacket off and pressed it to her bleeding chest. "She's still alive. Barely, but she's alive." Even he could hear the relief in his voice. It was easy to pick out.

"Sam. Dean. Sam. Dean. It's coming. They're coming." She whispered breathily, still staring up into nothing. Dean hushed her as he carefully lifted her up. She needed a hospital, and now.

Dean hated hospitals. If they were in a hospital, it meant something was seriously wrong. The two brothers sat silently in the waiting room. Dean wasn't in his right mind. Thoughts were racing through it at eighty miles an hour. He could have saved her, but at the price of her soul, not to mention the whole world. Dean wasn't about to put the whole world at danger. Shaking his head, Dean leaned over and rubbed his temples. She was his whole world, her and Sammy. If anything else happened to them...Dean didn't know how he'd handled it. Sam had died, and been to hell. Dean had barely stayed sane during those points. The only reason he had stayed partially in his right mind was Aiden.

She was so strong. She had been trained well, but not well enough to know not to go into a place teeming with demons when she didn't have the capabilities to fight them. Dean wanted to blame this whole thing on her. He wanted her to take responsibility for all of it, but he knew that was unfair. He and Sam had been the ones to get captured, and Aiden was headstrong. If she knew something was wrong with her brothers, she was going to go after them.

"Aiden Cathcart." Dean jumped to his feet with Sam as the doctor looked up at them with professional, dark eyes. "We did all we could. It's a waiting game now." Sam and Dean glanced at each other. What the hell did that mean?

"What does that mean?" Sam voiced their question. "Is she awake? Is she going to die?" Dean winced at the word. He wouldn't, couldn't let his little sister die. It was his fault she was in this entire mess in the first place.

"She's not awake. We've managed to stitch up all the damage, but she's lost a lot of blood. She's had several transfusions, but we don't know if they're enough. She died for a few minutes on the operating table, and we just barely brought her back. It's touch and go right now." The doctor replied. "You can go in and see her." He led them to a hospital room in the ICU. Dean took a deep breath, steeling himself, before pushing the door open.

"Oh my god." Sam couldn't help but exclaim. Dean agreed with him. She looked pale and thin, lying on the bed with her palms up on either side of her. An IV threaded from the drip bag to her hand, and a clear tube was down her throat. The constant beep of the heart monitor calmed Dean little as he took a seat next to her bed.

"I'm so sorry, Aiden." He whispered, looking down at her serene face. "This is all my fault." He took her cold hand in his, pressing it tightly between his two hands. "It's selfish, but I can't do this without you, Aiden. You gotta pull through, little sister." He encouraged in a broken tone before abruptly leaving the room. Sam settled in for the long night ahead of him, talking in a quiet tone to the comatose Aiden.

"They say that talking to people who are like this makes it easier for them to wake up. I'm not really sure what to say. I think this is the first time in a while I haven't had any words." He chuckled brokenly at his own joke before falling serious again. "Dean and I called Bobby. He's on his way, but I don't know when he'll get here. I think Dean is taking this the hardest, though. He feels like he put you in this situation. I know he's wishing he could go back and do it over again. Find a bargain that could work for both of us, that could keep you alive and healthy. Or maybe he wishes he could bust out of there faster and kill that demon before he could send his hound on you. I don't really know what's going through his head." Tears started leaking out of Sam's eyes as he clutched Aiden's limp hand. "I can't..." His voice broke and he put his head down. "I can't do this, Aiden. You've always been there for us, and we've gone and gotten you put in the hospital. I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm sorry I said that about Day. I'm sorry we got captured. I'm sorry you got pulled into our problems." Sam couldn't stop now. The words were just pouring out of his mouth as tears cascaded down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this. I love you, Aiden. I know you're strong. I know you'll pull through because you always do. But seeing you like this, it's really hard. I just...I don't think I can handle much more of this, so you have to wake up and get better soon. I want to hear you and Dean argue again. I want your attitude to piss me off so that we get irritated at each other. I want to hear your sarcastic comments on any remark Dean or I make." He swallowed harshly, but didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were still coming.

Outside in the hallway, Dean leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He had been selfish to think that it was affecting him any more than it was affecting Sammy. Sometimes he forgot that Sam was her older brother too. Taking a deep breath, Dean re-entered the room. Sam glanced up with red rimmed eyes, taking in Dean's injured expression.

"Dammit Aiden." Dean grunted, taking the seat on the other side of her bed. "You need to wake up right now!" He didn't know what else to say. He'd spent practically his whole life bossing her around. They'd never been the type of siblings to talk about their feelings or any of that crap. That was Sam's job. Aiden and Dean got along in the sense that they didn't get along. It was just how their relationship worked. Dean figured he wouldn't have it any other way, but when he thought of the way Aiden used to look up at him with such adoring eyes, follow him around and demand to be taught whatever he was doing, or even when she would just want to talk to someone and chose him, his heart ached. Maybe he did long to be that way with her again.

The two boys sat diligently by her hospital bed all night, refusing to leave her side. Each slept little that night, and Dean couldn't get rid of the awful crick in his neck caused by leaning back on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He didn't care. He'd endure the worst pain just to have his little sister back, alive and snarkily pointing out every flaw he made. Wincing, Dean stood and stretched his arms. He felt several joints pop from being confined to that stupid chair all night.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria to see if they've got anything good for breakfast. Want something, Sammy?" Dean grinned down at his little brother. Sam glanced up and nodded silently, barely meeting Dean's eyes before looking back down at Aiden. Dean let out an inaudible sigh and walked from the room, leaning on the wall outside of Aiden's room and closing his eyes. "I swear to all that is good on this Earth, Aiden Grace Winchester. If you don't wake up soon, I'll kick your ass."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_"Sam?" I questioned, my voice echoing in the empty void that I seemed to be stuck in. "I can hear you, Sam." I called, getting no response. I took a few steps and before I knew it, I had broken into a sprint, tears burning my eyes. "Sam!" I yelled, collapsing to my knees and throwing my hands over my face._

_ "Aiden." A sweet voice whispered in my ear soothingly. I looked up, shielding my eyes against the bright light. A woman appeared within the light with long blond curls that cascaded down her back and the same bright green eyes as Sam and Dean._

_ "Who are you?" I whispered, my voice cracking as I hastily rubbed at my damp cheeks and sniffled._

_ "My name is Mary. I'm Sam and Dean's mother." I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth. "Do you remember the day John found you?" I was suddenly pulled into a memory. _

_ I looked on as a four year old me hid in the closet, knees pulled up to my chest as tears rolled from my wide, blue eyes. It was in my room, walking around. Trying to find me. I cowered closer to the corner of my closet, squeezing my eyes shut. It had my mom's skin, but I knew it wasn't her._

_ "Sweetie, this is ridiculous, it's bed time. Now isn't the time to be playing games." Her voice called in an upset inflection. I bit my knee to keep from whimpering as I quietly pulled clothes over myself in a weak attempt to hide. _

_ Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and my 'mother' let out a loud shriek before a thump came. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding._

_ "Hello?" A deep voice called out. I whimpered from the closet and climbed towards the entrance as the door swung open. "Are you hurt?" The man who knelt in front of me asked. I shook my head and clambered into his lap, not caring that I didn't know him. He was my savior._

_ "So what?" I asked, looking back up at Mary. "What does this has to do with anything?" I asked softly._

_ "I know you feel unsure sometimes. You aren't blood, but those boys are your brothers through everything." I dipped my head, frowning as she placed her hand on top of my head. _

_ "I'm sorry, Mary." I whispered, my voice cracking. "Sometimes, I wonder what my life would be like if that hadn't happened. What if my mom hadn't been killed by that skinwalker? What if I was just a normal girl? I don't mean to doubt Sam and Dean, I just wonder." Mary chuckled, making my head shoot up to look at her._

_ "It's normal to be confused, Aiden, especially in your case. I'm not angry because you can be unsure about my sons. But just trust me when I tell you that no matter what, those boys are your family. The only family you've got right now." I nodded, looking up at her in awe. "They love you as if you were their blood." I was left with those words of wisdom as she disappeared, and then I was in darkness again. A small speck of light appeared in front of me, and Dean's voice echoed through the hollow space._

_ "Aiden, you gotta come back to us. Please don't leave me." He was crying, making me wonder what was happening. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my chest, making me gasp and hunch over. The speck of light started to grow smaller, and Dean's voice became weak. I was actually dying. I stumbled to my feet, running after the speck of light despite the pain that throbbed through my entire body._

_ "That's it, baby girl. You can do this." Mary's voice whispered words of encouragement in my ear as I rushed for the speck that was slowly growing smaller._

_ "Don't leave us, Aiden. You're all we've got! God dammit, Aiden you can't leave!" Sam's voice shouted, making me jump. I put my head down and pushed through the pain, reaching out for the speck as my legs collapsed and my vision darkened. "Don't leave us..." Sam's voice whispered before everything faded to black. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My eyes flew open, as I shot into a sitting position. I quickly gasped air into my lungs, my wide eyes darting around. Finally, I caught sight of Sam and Dean standing at the door to my room. Their cheeks were wet and tears were still trailing from their eyes, but they were smiling. At seeing them, I relaxed back into my bed, exhausted from the sudden awakening. My eyes slid shut as the doctors quietly checked my machines before filing out of my room. Sam and Dean took two seats on either side of my bed, taking each of my hands. I opened my eyes as the room fell awkwardly silent.

"We almost lost you." Sam broke it, reaching over to move a piece of sweaty hair off of my forehead. He squeezed my hand so tightly it almost hurt. "You died, Aiden. Twice, you died. That last time...I really thought you were gone." I swallowed harshly, opening my mouth to speak. Before I could make a sound, Dean had started talking.

"I don't do chick flick moments." I gaped at him, glancing at Sam who was also looking quite shocked.

"You're unbelievable, Dean." Sam shook his head, his mouth turning down in a scowl. "Aiden DIED, and you're too 'manly' to admit that you were just as terrified as I was?" He demanded of his older brother, ignoring my attempts to make them stop arguing.

"You didn't let me finish, Sammy." Dean replied quietly, not even fighting Sam. I looked over at Dean in confusion. "I don't do chick flick moments, but you scared the living hell out of me, Aiden. You left me, princess." I stared at him as he looked down at his lap. I wasn't used to this side of Dean. The last time he had called me princess was when I was seven and I had fallen out of a tree and broken my wrist. "You can't do that, okay? You nearly gave Sammy and me a heart attack." I smiled at him, nodding my head.

"I won't do it again." I rasped through my dry and swollen throat. "Guys, I have to tell you something." The two of them looked at me in concern. "While I was...compromised-" I saw Dean wince out of the corner of my eye, "I had a...dream I guess it was."

"What was it about, Aiden?" Sam asked softly, looking at me in concern. I was glad he was here. Sam had always been the one I had run to whenever I had bad dreams, because he was sensitive towards them. Whenever I would tell Dean I'd had a nightmare, he would tell me that it wasn't a nightmare if it was true and send me back to bed with a knife in my hand. That was never what I needed, so I learned quickly to turn to Sam instead.

"It was about your mom." I whispered, staring down at my lap. I saw both of them tense in my peripherals.

"You never met our mother. How would you know what she looked like? How would you know who she is?" Dean pointed out the obvious, licking his lips. He always did that when he was nervous. I'd always found it slightly irritating.

"I know. I don't think it was a dream in the sense that it wasn't real. I think...I think she actually came to me from heaven." I replied, not looking at either of them. "She came to me and showed me the first time...when dad found me." Sam winced, squeezing my hand. It was a touchy subject, the way I had come to live with the Winchesters.

"Why?" Dean demanded, rubbing his face with his free hand. "Why would she come to you? That doesn't make any sense, she never even met you. You came along long after she died." I nodded.

"I know Dean. I know, I'm just as confused as you are." I replied in frustration. I hated when Dean did this, shut us all out and tried to figure everything out on his own.

"What else did she say? Anything?" Sam demanded from my other side. "Please Aiden, don't leave anything out." I knew they were just anxious to know if their mother was okay in heaven, but I was starting to feel overwhelmed. They had both let go of my hands, leaving them lying limply by my side. They were drifting away from me, becoming more entranced by the idea that their mother was able to communicate with them.

"Nothing of importance." I muttered, wincing at the look that Dean sent me.

"Everything Aiden, now." He demanded in a gruff tone. I sighed, looking down at my hands as I played with my fingers.

"Just that she knew sometimes I got...curious about my family." I replied in a mumble.

"We're your family, why would you get confused about us?" Sam asked, not understanding what I was trying to say. I shook my head mutely.

"Your real family." The realization hit Dean as he let out a heavy sigh. I nodded, continuing.

"And that no matter what, you guys were my brothers. Even if we aren't blood related." Sam sighed, his excitement diffused. He wanted something else. He wanted me to tell him that she tried to talk to them, that she loved them and missed them. I couldn't bring myself to look at either of them as they both stood up.

"I'm going to get some air." Sam muttered. Dean nodded in reply and they both left my hospital room, closing the door rather loudly. I let out a quiet squeak at the bang before sagging back against the pillow.

"That didn't exactly go to plan." I mumbled to myself, reaching up to scratch my head. It was starting to ache with an itch that just wouldn't go away.

When I pulled my hand away, it was covered in blood, hair, and skin. My eyes widened as I reached up and scratched again at the itch, removing more hair and skin.

"Sam...Dean..." I whispered, grabbing my head as a burning started on my scalp. I could feel clumps of hair start to come out as I pulled at it in fear and desperation. "SAM! DEAN!" I screamed, staring down as hair started to fall onto my lap and blood dripped onto the pristine white sheets.

My door burst open, revealing my two brothers with wide eyes.

"Aiden, what's wrong?" Dean demanded, rushing over to my bedside. I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?!" I shrieked, shoving my hands in his face. "My hair is falling out! My skin is coming off!" I stared down at my shaking hands as the skin on my arm started to dry and crack.

"Aiden, what are you talking about? You're fine!" Sam replied, grabbing my arm and twisting it to get a better look at it. I swallowed, looking back down. He was right, all traces of blood had disappeared and the skin on my arms looked perfectly healthy. With shaking hands, I reached up to touch my head, finding a head full of hair and no blood or peeling skin.

"What the hell is going on? Is this your idea of a joke?! You scared me half to death!" Dean exclaimed, dropping my arm and standing up.

"No, I swear it actually happened. It was coming out..." I whispered, blinking rapidly. "I don't understand what's happening."

"You're hallucinating." Bobby's voice startled all three of us. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "It can happen when you're attacked with hell hounds. It should stop soon, since you're perfectly healed, but the next few days are going to be hell for you." I moaned at this, leaning over into Dean's chest. His arm automatically came around my shoulder, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, princess. Sam and I've got you. We won't let anything happen to you."


	11. AN :)

Wow! Already ten chapters in! I hope you guys like it! I accidentally forgot to do the disclaimer for all of these chapters, so I'm putting it here: IN NO WAY DO I OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED, ONLY THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTER!

Thank you all so much for reading, it means a lot! I was just wondering if you guys could leave me reviews or something? I would really appreciate it, I love reading the comments on my writing enormously!

Again, thank you all for reading! :)


End file.
